


Who is that prince I see?

by Maderose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, disney style, i'll had the tags as i update, inspired by the song "a gay disney prince", probably some angst/fluff, there's gonna be glitter and magic and rainbows, updates won't be regular, what the fuck style too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maderose/pseuds/Maderose
Summary: One day, Thomas received a letter from the royal family; he is needed as help to the second prince for the ritual quest held every ten years.Should he say yes, or no?His friends, some eccentric fairies, will help him (or not) on this journey that seem full of adventures.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/OC
Kudos: 2





	Who is that prince I see?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first Sanders Sides fanfiction, and the first time I post on AO3 actually. This little story come from the injustice that there is no Gay Disney Prince for now and... well Thomas deserves to be one. Just that. I hope you'll like it; and last thing, updates won't be regular, my inspiration is a b*tch (and sorry for the bad grammar or the weird sentences that may exist within the story, English isn't my first language). Much love.

This is the story of how a dreamer came to achieve his dearest dreams all on his own. Mostly. Ok, maybe he got a little help. But still, he did most of the job.

Once upon a time, there was a young man as kind as the brightest of smiles and as handsome as the fairest of princes. His name was Thomas.

Thomas didn’t have any enemies; he was liked by most people from the town he lived in. But that didn’t mean that some of them weren’t the very first ones to talk about him, and not in the best words. To be honest, Thomas wasn’t exactly like the others.

Some said he was crazy, others a little simple-minded. It was neither. Yes, there were times when Thomas was talking to someone who wasn’t there. But it was only because those watching him lacked the little something Thomas was born with.

Since he was an infant, he had the ability to communicate with ethereal creatures. Mainly fairies. Eventually, Thomas had made friends within this small community. They were always by his sides.

There were six of them. They seemed to be the same age although fairies were probably immortal. First there was Logan with his impeccable looks and his serious gaze behind thick glasses. Then, Patton and his smile, his jokes, his overflowing love and his almost permanent enthusiasm. Virgil was never far either: although more discreet and only socializing if necessary. There was also Janus who looked older than the others with his attitude and posture. And finally, last but not least, the twins : Roman and Remus, as similar as they were different. One only living for love and art, the other more sensitive to… the dangers and madness of life.

Everyone got along just fine. Most of the time.

Despite the rumors he was the victim of, Thomas had never experienced a great adventure like the ones he had read in his favorite books. He dreamed of it, but the chance never presented itself.

Until the day he received a letter that changed his life.

It bore the seal of the royal emblem: a capital A surmounted by a gold crown. The papier was delicate but of good quality, and the cursive was light although a little nervous. The first time he read it, Thomas couldn’t believe it. At the same time, who could have. He spent a good ten minutes rereading the letter, sitting in the middle of his bed.

“I think you should burn it. And pretend you’ve never received it.” Virgil, in his eternal black and purple hoodie, was facing Thomas, also sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

The letter was between them.

“He can’t do that, Virgil!” Patton exclaimed from his claimed spot, a large, padded chair in the corner of the room. “This is a letter from the royal family! It wouldn’t be ethical to destroy it. Thomas must answer it.”

“Patton is right. Even if we, as fairies, do not meet the requirements of the royal instances; you have the obligation to obey them.”

“He has no obligation to do anything at all.” Virgil retorted. “Who do they think they are sending him a letter like that, coming out of nowhere. And without giving any clear explanations on top of that.”

“Thomas!” Roman’s voice trumpeted from the back of the walk-in closet. “You really have to redeem yourself some costumes. These are from last season, and you cannot go to the Capital wearing these.”

Thomas turned his head toward the opening of his closet and saw Janus leaning against the doorframe, nodding subtly at Roman, who was checking each and every piece of Thomas’s clothes. A pile of fabric had formed at their feet.

“Hey! What are you guys doing over there!” Thomas cried out, getting up to join them. “My costumes are still fitting… eh!”

“Thomas.” Roman began, looking him in the eyes. “You are invited to the royal court. The royal court, damn it!”

Roman took very seriously the invitation Thomas received; which surprised no one. After all, he had always liked big parties, glitter and attention. If he urged Thomas to accept the royal invitation, it was not so much for morals and duty as for the opportunity to accompany him and see the palace.

“I still haven’t decided whether to go.. or not.”

“Thomas…” Roman insisted.

“I think Roman and Patton.” Janus said. “Ignoring a request from the royal family can be dangerous for you. You already have a complicated relationship with the townspeople; if it-”

“Hey!” Remus cried out, lying on his stomach in the middle of the room. “What if that’s why they want you? Because the rumors of your insanity have reached the palace and they want to slit your skull open to see what’s inside.”

All eyes converged to the freak on the ground. Remus was a colorful and imaginative character… a bit wacky, you might say. It took a few extra seconds for either of them to break out of Remus’ remark.

“They wouldn’t do that!” Roman exclaimed. “They’re royalty, not bloodthirsty dictators.”

Virgil’s face twisted with a grimace, but he didn’t say anything. Beside him, Logan had grabed the letter and was reading it again.  _ You are kindly requested to arrive at the Royal Place as soon as possible. Your services are required by His Royal Highness the King for a most urgent matter. _

“Looks like there’s something written under the signature…” Logan looked at it from every angle, playing with the light. Strange reflections seemed to draw symbols in transparency. But it was impossible to read.

“Roman, I need a flame, please.”

“Hmm? Okay.” He replied, snapping his fingers.

A large campfire then materialized a few inches from Virgil, where Thomas had previously sat. The purple fairy stepped back quickly. “What the heck!”

“I said a flame, Roman.”

The red one rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again. The fire disappeared and a small reddish flame hovered over the bed. It flew over to Logan, who gently rubbed the paper over it. Just enough to color a small portion of it. The flame went out after that.

“What did you find, Logan?” Patton asked, still seated in his chair, under a mountain of pillows.

“A hidden message. From Joan.”


End file.
